Winnie the Pooh Meets Strawberry Shortcake - The Sweet Dreams Movie
''Winnie the Pooh Meets Strawberry Shortcake - The Sweet Dreams Movie ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Strawberry Shortcake crossover film planned to be created by 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14. It's a sequel to ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Strawberry Shortcakes - Cooking Up Fun''. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Strawberry Shortcake has a dream of fresh new fields of berry bushes - enough for everyone. But when the greedy Peculiar Purple Pieman rolls into Strawberry Land, he decides to steal Strawberry's dream - and everyone else's dreams too. In order to stop the Purple Pieman and his evil plan, Strawberry and her friends must travel to the Land of Dreams. Along the way, these special friends learn the value of working together to make dreams come true. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, The Justice Acre Wood Brood, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Guido, Grandma Longneck, Grandpa Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Paxton, Philip, Luke, Annie & Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, & Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Babs Seed, The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Phantom Blot, Team Rocket (Jessie, James & Mewoth), Sheldon J. Plankton, Cat R. Waul, T.R. Chula, Master Xehanort, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, The Crime Empire, Pete, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur & Cecil, Judge Doom, the Toon Patrol, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Ratigan, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Kurumi Tokisaki, and The LOSERS Empire will guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Phantom Blot, Team Rocket (Jessie, James & Mewoth), Sheldon J. Plankton, Cat R. Waul, T.R. Chula, Master Xehanort, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, The Crime Empire, Pete, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur & Cecil, Judge Doom, the Toon Patrol, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Ratigan, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Kurumi Tokisaki, and The LOSERS Empire will be working with Peculiar Purple Pieman. * This film takes place after * Both Digimon: The Movie, and Strawberry Shortcake: The Sweet Dreams Movie were all released by 20th Century Fox, which is a subsidiary of Disney (the studio that made Winnie the Pooh, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Black Cauldron, The Emperor's New Groove, Darkwing Duck, and The Princess and the Frog) as of March 20, 2019. In addition to that, this will be the first Pokémon crossover film to be released after Disney's acquisition of 21st Century Fox (including 20th Century Fox), which explains why this film will be preceded by the 2011 variant of the 2006 Walt Disney Pictures logo (which just reads "Disney"). * Both Barnyard: The Original Party Animals ''and ''Strawberry Shortcake - The Sweet Dreams Movie were released theatres in 2006 the same year, Thomas & Friends: Season 10 first broadcast in the UK and both The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide and The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators first broadcast on Nickelodeon. * Thomas, Tino, Twilight and their friends first faced Peculiar Purple Pieman and his sister Sour Grapes before in Thomas' Adventures of Fantasia. Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Strawberry Shortcake crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Upcoming films Category:Sequel films Category:Strawberry Shortcake Films/Series